


Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 5: The Last Grave (Clementine X OC)

by Alex_Gremlin5



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Gremlin5/pseuds/Alex_Gremlin5
Summary: Clementine's childhood died with the world. And her life was saved by Lee Everett. Lee protected her, taught her and hardened her. His final was for her to shoot him to stop him from turning. Clementine then found a new group who were on the run and reunited with an old friend. Kenny. The group had a baby called AJ, who's mother died shortly after his birth. And when AJ was seemingly lost, Kenny killed the person he held responsible. But AJ was alive and Kenny sacrificed his freedom so Clem and AJ could survive in Wellington. Clementine and AJ lost Wellington and found shelter with the New Frontier. It didn't last and Clementine lost AJ. She then found Javier Garcia and finally found friends. She returned to the Frontier and liberated it from it's evil leadership. She then found AJ but ran with him for fear of a war. And she found a school and  a home for AJ. But it was threatened by Clem's past. Lilly. Clem and AJ ended her and now the school is safe. A year has passed and Clementine comes in contact with a boy called Arthur Woods. A boy who offers hope. But now Clem has to face a new threat. The biggest one she'll ever face. Clementine's journey is ending and Arthur will show her something she's never had.
Relationships: Clementine/OC (Original Male Character)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Let me start this off with these things. I'm gonna tell you what happened in my playthrough of the seasons and a couple of changes I'm gonna add. I'll show you my choices to save you time and I'm gonna explain a bit more.

_Season 1_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

I love this season and I have to admit, it was extremely heart-breaking and dramatic with beautiful characters. And my final group was Omid, Christa and Kenny. And man do I miss Lee.  
  
  


_Season 2:_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

Yep I saved Kenny and I had to leave him. Very sad ending and I loved it. Cuz that technically means that Kenny could still be alive out there. And this is actually my favorite season. And I miss Kenny. _(Sniff)_  
  
  


_Season 3_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

Honestly, I don't see what's so bad about Season 3. I really enjoy it and think it's extremely interesting. While I definitely prefer other characters to Javi and would rather play as either Lee or Clem or even a prequel season of Jane, he's still a brilliant character and I do like him. Though I definitely prefer Javi over Jane. And Clementine's transfer from protagonist to deuteragonist wasn't that bad actually. I would've preferred if we had the power to swap between her for different episodes but I didn't mind at all. It does has some flaws though but I can ignore them as it's good outweighs it's bad. And the fact that _Brandon Keener,_ the voice of _Garrus fucking Vakarian,_ voices Jesus in this is awesome!

_Season 4_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

Now let's get this outta the way, no Clem has not romanced Violet or Louis so it won't be messy. I didn't do that because I had this fic in mind a a while ago and I definitely like Vi more than Louis as she's more relatable and sides with Clem more. I like her more and I'm so glad I saved her. This season also had a rocky start as it wasn't as interesting as Season 3 at first but when Lilly returned, I grew to like it more and AJ started to grow on me. I will admit AJ's a well written character but I prefer some others over him.

Now for the changes I'm gonna make. First off, Clem didn't lose her leg in this. Yep. I said it. And before you begin complaining, let me say why. I like Season 4. I think it's a great season. And I like that it was trying to mirror Lee and Clementine with her and AJ. Second of all, I just don't understand what's with the naming the zombies walkers? It makes no sense. Was it a jab at _Shaun of the Dead_ or something? I get that they want to be creative with nicknames but it's kinda uninteresting to me. So from now on, the universal term for zombies is just zombies. Plus zombies is just so much more fun to say.

By Unfortunately, I think amputating Clem was too much and a bit unoriginal and out of... feeling? By too much, I mean sure go ahead with mirroring the past but you don't have to go _that_ far. By Unoriginal, we've literally had two amputated protagonists already in Comic Rick and Lee. And come on, it's Clementine. I don't think amputating her is something that would suit her role as the innocent girl turned matured badass. Kinda puts a hook in it. But this is my personal opinion. If you prefer Clem remaining amputated, go ahead but give this fic a shot. And if this gives you any issues, just pretend the moment where they're stuck in the barn didn't happen and they made it with Violet to the school or something.

And yes, there's gonna be a Clementine X OC sex scene

Now... I hope you enjoy.


	2. Episode 1 : Paradise

Giles hid inside the tent clutching his handgun. The explosions, gunfire, screaming and crashing outside told him it was over. The Delta had lost. Giles knew _he_ was coming for him. And he wouldn't go without a fight. He then heard footsteps approaching the tent. The gap from the tent curtains was now darkening as someone was approaching. Giles knew who it was. The old man turned and aimed his gun at the tent door.

"DON'T COME ANY-"

_**(BLAM!)** _

Giles didn't even finish his sentence as a bullet flew through the tent and into his stomach. He no longer had any strength to hold the pistol in his hand and it dropped to the floor. And he fell on his backside and tried crawling backwards as blood left his mouth. His back stopped at the back of the tent as a hook the size of a sickle moved the tent open and a man entered the tent with a smoking revolver in his right hand. The fire behind him only cast a dark silhouette towering over Giles.

"Giles. It's so good to see you again, my literally old friend. How's life?" a man in a deep southern accent said with a cranky old man voice.

"Rrgh... fuck you, Cletus. I won't let you take my soldiers." Giles forced through his bleeding mouth as he clutched his bleeding stomach.

"Yeah, nah. I think that sounds a little inaccurate. I suggest you just accept the inevitable... or not. I prefer people dying like a bitch. So... gonna start begging soon?" Cletus asked.

"Rrk! Lilly's coming. And she's gonna fuck you up!" Giles defied.

"Lilly? Oh that reminds me! She came by and told me to say hello... but I told her she should do it herself and she agreed." Cletus then reached behind him and pulled out Lilly's decapitated head with bullet wounds all over it being hung from her hair.. "Funny story she told me too. She said that she was found drifting down a lake with bullet holes all over her carcass about a year ago. I dunno about you but that sounds a little far-fetched to me. What do you think happened?" Cletus then tossed the head to Giles and it fell on his lap. He picked it up with his right hand, the one not trying to keep his stomach from exploding.

"So she did die. We always held out hope but... I guess we were just in denial." Giles groaned.

"I've been holding this little joke out for years. But uh... who do you think killed her?" Cletus asked.

"Rgh... the last we saw her was when she was getting new troops for us down that river. But she was our best... who could kill her?" Giles asked.

"I have no fucking idea. But don't worry. I'll find them eventually. They must be pretty good to take out poor little Lilly. And expensive." Cletus smiled.

"You make me sick." Giles spat some blood on Cletus's shoes.

"Hah. Look who's talking. And if you just did what I said and didn't steal from me, I wouldn't be making life so great for you right now. Be proud, Giles. I'm gonna let ya turn." Cletus said with a shadowed smile.

"What? No... no please! I beg you! Don't let me turn. I don't want to become one of those things. Don't let me turn! I beg you Cletus don't! No!" Giles begged.

"What's that? You _want_ me to let you turn?" Cletus said with a mocking hand to his ear.

"No! I don't want that! I can't!" Giles begged.

"Are you sure?" Cletus asked.

"YES!" Giles screamed.

"Congrats, Giles. I'm gonna let ya turn! Just like ya wanted. I'll let ya turn, feed ya some mice and leave to rot at the bottom of a lake. Just like ya wanted. Yay!" Cletus then did a thumbs up.

"Argh! No! No..." Giles began weeping.

"But don't worry, Giles. Before that happens... you and me are gonna have some fun..." Cletus's dark smile showed through the silhouette as he reached for a screaming Giles.

*

A random zombie cluttered through the forest. A twig snapped and as it jerked it's head towards the sound, an arrow flew into it's eye socket and it collapsed. Clementine walked over and pulled the arrow from it's face.

"This way." she said to a longer haired Violet as they walked through the forest.

"You sure this has food in it?" Violet asked as they walked side by side.

"I'm... mostly sure." Clementine responded.

"Good. High hopes fall painfully." Violet commented as they kept walking.

They then saw a gas station up ahead. It was messy, covered in vines and had three zombies walking around it.

"Let's clear these guys out." Violet said and pulled out her cleaver.

Clementine nodded and pulled out her knife. Violet quietly walked over to the back of a zombie and dropped the cleaver into the back of it's skull. She struggled to pull it out and a zombie was coming up behind her. Clem fired an arrow into it's head and it collapsed behind Violet. Vi pulled her cleaver out and saw Clem's work and gave a nodding smirk which Clem returned. A zombie came up behind Clem and she turned around and stabbed her knife into it's temple. She pulled it out as the zombie collapsed in front of her. Violet grabbed the arrow in the zombie and pulled it out and handed it back to Clem.

"Thanks for the save." Violet said as Clem took the arrow back.

"Your welcome. Now let's hope we don't come up empty." Clementine said.

"Again." Violet added.

"Third time's the charm." Clem responded and they entered the gas station.

They entered the station and found that most of the shelves were empty or the food there was covered in mud.

"Dammit. Third time these past few weeks." Violet commented.

"We should search the place. Maybe there's some food we can use." Clementine told her.

"You got it, Clementine." Violet responded.

They then began looking through the place. The stalls where the canned food was supposed to be was empty or the cans were opened and the food was nothing more than mold. Violet picked up one, looked inside it and smelled the green stuff inside it. She scrunched her face at how bad the smell was and dropped the can.

"Not even Omar could work his magic on this stuff. It's pure shit and piss." Violet commented as she held her nose.

"Keep looking. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Clementine said. Then she went bug-eyed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Everyone messes up. Even you, Little Miss Invincible." Violet said.

Clem smirked and kept looking. Then she saw a moldy newspaper that caught her eye. She picked it up and saw a picture in the tabloids.

It was of Lee.

The article said

_State Senator unjustly murdered by History Teacher_

_Faces life in prison_

"Unjustly my ass." Clem said.

"What is it?" Violet asked and walked over.

She saw Clem was reading that tabloid about Lee.

"So that's Lee?" Violet asked, which was responded with a nod.

"Well, if you told me he'd kill a state senator before, I'd be more sad to have not met him." Violet smiled, causing Clem to have a small smirk. "But why'd he do it?"

"That *unjustly murdered" senator was sleeping with Lee's wife. Besides... who cares? Lee should be remembered for more than just that. I should know. And hopefully someone else remembers." Clementine then began looking out a window.

"Yeah. You told me about that Kenny guy. Still think he's alive out there?" Violet asked.

"I do. Even if I don't see him again... knowing he's out there... somewhere... that's enough for me." Clem then rubbed her eyes as Violet gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Come on. I think there might be some food somewhere." Violet said and looked around.

Clem then tore the picture of Lee from the newspaper and put it in her pocket. Violet then got behind the counter and saw the door to the back and tried to turn the knob. It was locked.

"Damn. Shit, there might be food back there. Any ideas?" Violet asked.

Clem looked around and looked at her gun.

"The gunfire could cause zombies to come after us. And we're running low on bullets. Maybe there's something here." Clementine looked around.

"We could ram it." Violet suggested.

Then she saw something behind Clementine and smiled.

"Or we could use that." she pointed behind Clem and the latter turned to see a sledgehammer. "That could work. Great find, Vi." Clem commented to Vi, who smiled with her arms crossed.

Clem walked to the hammer and picked it up, which was a little hard.

"It's got a bit of heft to it. So this might be a good idea. Stand back." Clementine commanded and Violet stepped aside.

Clementine then ran at the door and raised the hammer and dropped it onto the wooden door, causing a small hole the size of a golf ball to break into it. Clementine struggled to pull the hammer out but eventually managed. Violet peeked through the hole and saw three boxes inside.

"See anything?" Clem asked.

"Yeah. Three boxes. They might have food in them. I don't see any zombies. And the door's keys are still in the lock on the other side. Make the hole bigger and I can reach inside." Violet suggested to which Clementine nodded and raised the sledgehammer. She then ran at the door and got the hole bigger to the size of a golf ball. She tried again twice and now it was big enough for a watermelon.

"All yours Vi." Clem said and dropped the hammer.

"Here's Johnny." Violet smiled.

"What?" Clem asked.

"You've never seen _the Shining_?" Violet asked in a confused tone.

"I was more of a cartoon girl than a live action horror one." Clementine responded.

"Then you haven't lived." Violet commented

Vi reached inside and grabbed the doorknob and opened it. She and Clem entered the back room and walked to the boxes. Violet kneeled down and opened one, only to find out it's contents were dirty magazines.

"Oh. Wow." Violet said, a little surprised.

Clementine saw the contents from over Violet's shoulder.

"Okay. I'm gonna check the other ones." a bright red Clem said and walked off, not noticing Vi grab a lesbian edition and hid it in her vest.

Clem opened one and found canned food.

"Gotcha." Clem said.

"Jackpot." Violet opened the other to find packets of sweets.

Clem then took off her backpack and began filling it with the food as Violet did the same.

"Willy's gonna have a flip when I show him this." Violet said as she stood up with her full bag.

"I know. But let's also hope this food lasts long." Clementine added as they exited the station... then a black and fast car vroomed past them on the road.

"What the shit?!" Violet exclaimed as the car vanished into the distance.

"Those were other people." Clementine said.

"I saw that Clem. But why didn't they stop here?" Violet questioned with the first sentence being a little grumpy.

"Good question. We should get outta here." Clem said and they ran into the woods back to Texas Two.

*

The two of them walked through the woods and saw the school up ahead. Aasim was on lookout and he saw them.

"They're back!" he called over to the others as the two girls entered the school. Everyone ran out of the house to them.

Ruby ran over to them as Rosie ran over and was petted by Clementine.

"Did ya find any food?" she asked.

"Yeah. We did." Clem then took off her bag and opened it to reveal the canned contents to the others.

"Sweet relief." Aasim smiled.

Omar walked over.

"I'll see if I can work on something." Omar said.

"Good luck. Don't forget to-

"I know, I know. Ration it." Omar interrupted Clementine as he walked off with the bag of food.

"Are AJ and Louis back?" Violet asked

"Not yet. They've gone been a while though." Willy revealed.

"Not anymore. Look." Ruby pointed and they turned around to see Louis and AJ returning.

They entered the school with a rabbit over Louis's shoulder.

"Is that it?" Clem asked.

Louis nodded with a bit of a sad expression. He'd fortunately gotten over his experience during his time being the Delta's captive. Though there were obvious moments when he wished he could still speak.

"We checked all the traps. There wasn't anything in them except that rabbit. And we searched everywhere else. Twice. We didn't find anything else." AJ elaborated.

"Well... you deserve a consolation prize AJ. Here." Violet then opened her bag and tossed AJ a chocolate bar, which he grabbed with both hands and smiled.

"Cool. Thanks Violet." he said, which brought a smile to Vi's face.

" _(Sigh)_ We're in trouble." Aasim said.

"What is it?" Clementine asked.

"I've been looking at the situation, Clememtine. Our crops aren't lasting and we can't stop it, the rabbits are now one in a million, our food is not gonna last, we're running out of ammo and winter's coming. The answer's pretty obvious." Aasim stated.

"And to top it all off, we saw some survivors." Violet added.

"Are you serious?" Aasim commented.

"Really?" Ruby added.

"Oh boy." AJ groaned.

"We'll make them regret it if they come after us." Willy stated.

Louis had a shocked expression.

"Me and Vi exited the station and a black car went past us. They definitely saw us and knew we had food. We're just confused why they didn't stop." Clementine elaborated.

"They didn't stop? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe they're good people." AJ suggested.

"That or they could've left us alone so they could follow us back to the group and raid our supplies when we're not looking." Aasim said.

"But why did they show themselves then?" Clementine questioned.

"Maybe they're idiots." Willy suggested.

"We don't have enough to get an answer. But we do know one thing. It's time to abandon ship." Violet said.

The group looked at her in shock.

"Are you saying... we should abandon the school?" Ruby questioned.

"No way. This is our home. I'm not leaving it." AJ stated.

"So am I. We're not leaving just because of some weird guys in a car passed Clementine and Violet. That's just cowardly." Willy announced.

"...I'm with Violet." Aasim stated.

"Are you seriously agreeing with me?" Violet questioned.

"Yes I am. It must be the end of the world. I was suggesting this plan a second ago. Because even without those people involved in the equation, we still need to leave. We've lived here long enough. It's time we find a new home." Aasim said and stood next to Violet.

"As much as I hate this idea, and I mean really hate it, Violet's right. We've used up the land." Ruby said and stood next to Vi and Aasim.

"Louis?" Clem asked.

Louis stood with AJ and Willy.

"It's up to you, Clem. Do we stay... or do we go? It's up to you." Violet said to Clem.

"Thanks for the pressure, Violet." Clem said as she stood between the two voters.

She put the equation in her head. Do we stay and try to survive longer and maybe recover it or leave and find a new home with probably better land. Clem sighed and stood with Violet as Rosie followed her.

AJ was a little unhappy.

"We'll spend one last night here. Then we'll start packing up and leave. We'll need to put as much distance between here and our location before winter arrives. And tell Omar to pack the food. We're not having supper tonight." Clementine said and dawn came.

*

Night had come and Clementine and AJ entered their room.

"Get as much sleep as possible. We have a long journey ahead of us." Clementine said.

"Okay." AJ responded in a sullen attitude.

"What's wrong?" Clem asked.

"... why do we have to leave? Texas Two is our home. We've literally fought and died for it. Why do we have to abandon it?" AJ questioned.

Clem sighed and walked over to the toddler. She kneeled down and out a hand on his shoulder.

"It may be our home right now AJ but... nothing lasts forever. Even if you wanted it too." Clem told him.

"I guess. I just don't want to spend the next year sleeping in a car seat again." AJ said.

"Well... who knows. Maybe we'll find a home that lasts this time. Cuz you can be damn well sure that I'll find us one. Got it?" Clem asked the little boy.

"Yeah. You always do." AJ responded, which gave Clem a smile.

"Now get some sleep. Like I said... we'll have a long journey ahead of us." Clem said, put her hat on the desk between the beds and lay down on her bed and closed her eyes as AJ did the same with Rosie sleeping under his bed.

The darkness consumed them as they fell asleep.

*

Outside the school, two people with black motorbike helmets walked up to the school. One had a silver leather jacket with black leather gloves, a dark blue hoodie with a red hood and pockets and had black sneakers. The other was tall, muscular and wore a white vest. He had a shotgun in his hands.

"Well... time to meet the neighbours." said the silver one who noticed there wasn't a watcher this time.

"They could be gone now because of your little stunt with the car, kid. Did your cockiness have to kick in that time of all times?" the muscular one said.

"I didn't know they were gonna be at that station. And come on. If they'd left, we'd have a sign of it. And as you can see... their horses are still here." the silver one pointed through the gate. "Now let's go meet them."

The silver one then looked at the door beside the gate. It was locked.

"Well that's a bump in the road. Good thing that gate isn't." the silver one pointed at the gate, which didn't have any barbed wires across the top of it and had openings.

The silver one had a confident smile and began climbing the gate.

"Don't impale yourself on those." the tall one said.

"Urgh, just follow me, dad." the silver one insisted with a fake insult.

The tall one rolled his eyes behind his helmet and began climbing the gates. They then reached the top and carefully got past the gate spikes and jumped down into Texas Two's courtyard.

"Huh. Looks like their dog's not guarding this time." the tall one pointed at the empty wooden pole next to the stairs.

"Too bad. I wanted to pet her." the silver one commented and began walking to the doors to the school building.

"Gimme a second." the silver one raised his leg and was about to kick in the doors.

"Don't." the tall one stopped him while raising his hand, causing the silver one freeze.

"What?" he asked.

"We don't wanna wake them." the tall one explained.

"I thought that was the whole point of this." the silver one asked.

"Well, it's better to be polite at least. And it's obviously not locked. See?" the tall one pointed at the door locks, which were corroded. The silver one then grabbed one of the handles and opened the door.

"Aw. Kicking doors in is so much cooler. Next time." the silver one said.

"No." the tall one insisted.

"Alright, Captain Mud-Stick." the silver one said as they entered the school hall.

"Cool place. And that graffiti says it all." the silver one said as he thumbed to the rather crude graffiti on the walls.

"Let's stay focused on this please?" the tall one told the teenager.

"Alright. So what's the plan? Set the place on fire and pretend we're here to help?" the silver one asked.

"As much fun as that would be, I have a better idea. Come on." the tall one walked off with the silver one following him.

*

Clem felt a small discomfort in her sleep.

"Clem... Clem... Clem."

A distorted voice called out for her.

She then felt a hand on her mouth when she burst awake to see it was Violet.

"Ssh, it's me." Violet whispered as she put a finger to her mouth.

"Violet, what is it?" Clem asked as Violet removed her hand.

"There's someone in the school." Violet said.

"What?" Clem got up and followed Violet out of the room.

They spoke in the corridor.

"Are you sure?" Clem asked.

"Positive. I saw them through the windows and I overheard one of them. They're too tall to be one of us. Despite one being about as loud as Louis was. Probably more." Violet explained.

"Okay, here's the plan. We sneak in, pull our guns on them and hold them there. Ask them a few questions as well. Got it?" Clem suggested.

"Sure. Say the word." Violet said.

The two carefully walked outside the dorms and entered the courtyard and saw the doors were open. They then entered and heard voices coming from the music room. Violet and Clem pulled out their guns and walked inside.

*

"Tch. I always win this." the silver one smiled as he and the tall one kneeled on the floor playing chess.

"I know. How do you do it?" the tall one asked.

"I have no fucking. Oh wait. Now I do. I'm just too good." the silver one smiled.

"I'm getting too old to play chess." the tall one complained.

"Nah, I just always win." the silver one said with a smile behind his helmet.

Then they felt some objects poke against the back of their helmets.

"Then give me a reason not to end your winning streak." said a voice behind the silver one.

A blonde woman with a violet badge and a denim vest with torn sleeves was aiming a gun at the back of the tall one's head. The silver one turned to see a cute girl with a baseball cap on her head with dark short hair in two small ponytails, ebony skin with a scar on her right cheek was aiming a gun at him.

"Hello, Clementine. It's nice to finally talk to you." said the silver one in a voice drooling with confidence which shocked Clementine and Violet.

"How did you know my name?" Clem asked in a tone of horror.

"Well, me and him have been keeping our eyes on you for a few days now. And we decided to have a chat with you guys. And this seemed like the most fun way to get your attention." the silver one smiled.

"Urgh. Trust me. Somehow all of his bad ideas work. Don't ask. It's impossible to answer." said the tall one.

"What's with the buckets?" Violet asked.

"Well, how else are we gonna keep zombies off our faces? Straw hats?" the tall one responded.

"You stole my joke." the silver one complained.

"Okay, shut up you two." Clem complained.

"That's literally impossible." the silver one said.

"For you, maybe." the tall one said.

"Take off the helmets. Now." Clem insisted.

The two men looked at each other and nodded. The silver one turned to Clementine.

"Alright. If you insist." the silver one said and he reached for the helmet and began slowly taking it off his head.

The silver one took his helmet off to reveal the face of a pretty handsome teenage boy about Clem's age with orange messy hair with wide eyes with pale blue irises.

"Call me Arthur. Arthur Woods, if you will." Arthur smiled in a young and soft voice.

The other one took his helmet off to reveal a middle-aged man with a wrinkled face, a near balding hairline and dark brown hair with stubble.

"Major George Kirk, at your service." he said in a gruff and low voice. (Voice Actor is James C Burns, the man who played Frank fucking Woods!)

"Major? You're a soldier? Whatever. What're you guys doing here?" Violet demanded.

"Well, that's actually quite simple, Violet. We want you guys to join our community." Arthur explained.

"Are you serious? Then why were you spying on us." Clem questioned.

"He prefers the term scouting. But I know it's spying." Arthur smiled.

" _(Sigh)_ we look for communities with good people and try to link up with them. We _scout_ them out and if the shoe fits... we decide to work with them. If they're not good people, we leave them be. It's a simple system. Though it does work most of the time." George explained.

"Most of the time?" Violet questioned.

"Don't ask. And where we come from has food, shelter, warm beds, plenty of toys to keep zombies off our asses, working TV and enough electricity to make you grow fat for the rest of the apocalypse. Pretty much heaven in a nutshell. So... you guys interested?" Arthur asked.

"Tempting offer. But until we get some proof we can trust you, we're gonna keep ourselves on red alert." Clem explained.

"Well, if we were trying to kill you and take your supplies, then why didn't we just sneak into your dorm rooms and killed you while you slept? Much easier and simpler than what we're suggesting." George explained.

"...he's got a point, Clementine." Violet said.

"I know. This sounds almost too good to be true." Clem said.

"Minnie said this kind of stuff before... and we all know how that went." Violet commented.

"Trust me. We're not bullshitting you. We're trying to help you guys." Arthur said with a confident smirk.

"So what was your plan anyway? Tell us all about it and hope we'd pack up and join you?" Violet asked.

"Actually, we were going to tell you all about it and if things went well, come back with a big truck to take you guys back to our place. Hmm. Am I making this sound more simple than it should be?" Arthur asked George.

"Look, we can tell your home is in trouble. People don't just raid a gas station when they have plenty of rabbits or healthy crops. Even a moron can tell you guys are getting desperate. This is the only option that can save your group. Interested?" George suggested.

"Well, what happens if we go with you? What do we do when we get to this paradise you guys keep pouting out at us? Forced military training and tongue removal?" Violet questioned.

"Okay, now that's just rude, hurtful and a little melodramatic." Arthur responded.

"I'm guessing you have a history that gives you paranoia. That's good. I respect a good sense or paranoia. Keeps you alive when nothing else will." George said.

"Okay, can you guys please put the guns down? This position's getting a little uncomfortable and I think you're getting an itchy trigger finger. So can we at least stand up like normal people?" Arthur asked.

Violet and Clem looked at each other.

"Alright. But do anything stupid and you'll regret it." Clementine said and let the two of them stand up.

"Then you may wanna keep him at gunpoint." George suggested, resulting in Arthur sticking his tongue out as they got up.

While Arthur was tall enough that Clem reached his eyes, George towered over them like a mountain. It was extremely nerve-wracking.

"Thanks for that. My knees were killing me." George responded.

"Old men. Just can't live with them, can ya?" Arthur said to Clem as she lowered the gun but kept it in both her hands. Violet did the same.

George stood as Arthur walked over and began leaning on Louis's piano with his hands in his pockets.

"So Clementine. What do you suggest? Tempted enough to join the dark side at last?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

Clem looked at a rather worried Violet and then turned back to Arthur.

"Alright. I'll come with you." she told the ginger boy.

"Great! I'll go and get the-"

"No. We go in the morning. And I mean we're both going. George is staying here with the others." Clementine told Arthur.

"Seriously? Why?" Arthur asked.

"If I'm going with you, I need to make sure this paradise of yours is safe. But to make sure you're not pulling any tricks, George is staying here. Cuz if I'm not back the day after that... Violet's gonna feed him to Rosie. Got it?" Clem told Arthur.

He simply smirked.

"Good enough for me. We'll be back before lunch." Arthur smiled.

"You do know they'll feed me to a rather big dog if you're not focused right?" George complained.

"Oh calm down, old man. It's not like they're let ya turn. We both saw that corpse outside. So quick question here. Where do we bunk exactly?" Arthur asked Clementine.

A quick shot later and the doors to the basement opened.

"Urgh, not even a pillow?" Arthur asked as he walked down the stairs.

" _(Sigh)_ I miss deep, dark uncomfortable places. They remind me of my time getting arrested for drunken brawling. Good times.'' George said as he walked behind Arthur.

"And for good measure... weapons?" Clementine said.

"Oh right. You must've forgotten that request. Here." George then handed his shotgun to Violet and a bowie knife.

"Arthur." George insisted.

"I was getting to it." Arthur said and reached into his jacket and pulled out a metal one-handed hammer and handed it to George.

"And the rest." George pushed.

Arthur sighed and pulled out a black Desert Eagle with an attachment to it's barrel and handed it to George and then handed him a rather nasty looking knife.

"Thank you. Ladies." George then handed the weapons to Violet, who took them.

"Can we at least have a light?" Arthur asked.

Violet tossed him a torch.

"Sleep tight. Don't let the zombies bite." Violet smiled.

"And if they try?" Clem jokingly asked.

"We'll try not to die. Night night." Arthur exasperatedly said and walked further into the basement as Clem closed the basement doors.

Arthur walked over to a spot with the torch.

"Maybe we should've killed them in their sleep." Arthur said.

"Get some sleep. You're gonna need a lot of energy. And speed." George insisted.

"Calm down, Major Kirk. it's not like you're gonna get eaten." said Arthur as he sat down and leaned on the boiler.

"Well, if that dog does eat me, I'm reanimating and coming after your smug ass. Now. go. To.-"

"Sleep, yeah yeah I heard you. Night." Arthur then laid back and took off his jacket and used it as a makeshift cover.

"Good night kid. Good night." George then grabbed a box and put it over his head and turned off the torch as the darkness consumed them both inside and out.

*

The next morning, Arthur's beauty sleep was awoken when Clementine opened the basement doors instantly.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads. Time to go." she said in the form of a silhouette.

"Urgh... five more minutes." Arthur asked until George grabbed his hoodie and pulled him up.

"Move it, kid." George said.

" _(Sigh)_ Have fun with Rosie, George." Arthur groaned as he pulled his jacket on and walked outta the basement to join Clementine with George following him.

They exited the basement and found themselves in a sunny courtyard with everyone surrounding them.

"Didn't know we had the paparazzi waiting for us." Arthur smirked.

"The... what?" AJ asked.

"Old stuff, AJ. Don't ask." Violet told him.

"So these are the guys who are willing to help us?" Ruby said.

"We'll find out soon." Clementine said.

"I say we just shoot them and loot their corpses." Willy suggested.

"Uh what?" Arthur responded a little concerned.

"Hmm. Death by dog or kids. Hard choice." George wondered as he looked to see Rosie growling at them.

"We're not shooting anyone. Yet." Clementine told Willy.

"Yes. With a hostage on the line, we have the advantage. But still... be careful Clem." Aasim told Clementine, who responded with a nod.

"Good luck. I'll keep an eye on things for you." Violet told Clem.

"Thanks Vi. And keep an eye on George. He's pretty big." Clementine told Violet.

"If I can handle having walker guts all over me, I can handle an old man with my eyes closed." Violet told Clementine.

"Uh, this old man is an ex-special forces soldier." George told them and was ignored.

Violet then gave Clem a hug and AJ walked over.

"Clem... be careful. I wouldn't trust him." AJ said to Clem, who smiled and keeled down to AJ's level.

"I'll be fine, AJ. So don't worry about it. And hey, guess what? You have to protect the school with Violet while I'm away. So stay strong. Got it?" Clementine told AJ.

"Yeah. I'll protect it with no trouble at all." AJ said and hugged Clementine.

"Uh.. as heart-warming as this moment is... can I have my weapons back? I don't feel good about walking into zombie territory without them." Arthur asked.

Clem stood up.

"They're in my backpack. But you're not getting them back yet. And if you try anything stupid-"

"You'll shoot me in the head and then you'll let George become dog food. Don't worry. I know the script and what I'm doing." Arthur responded. "So.. shall we?"

Clementine then began walking next to Arthur as they exited the school gates.

"Get back here soon! I mean it kid! Soon!" George called over.

"Come on, George! It's my car! I'll be back before you can say *I'm getting too old for this*!" Arthur responded as he and Clem walked further into the woods.

"So where's the car you and George came in?" Clementine asked.

"I'll show you. Thisaway." Arthur then walked over and prepared to put his arm around Clem's shoulders but she pulled her gun on him, causing him to briefly raise his hands.

"Follow me." he then pointed in a direction and Clementine followed Arthur further into the woods.

*

The two of them wandered through the woods. Arthur walked with his hands in his pocket and Clem walked to his left with her gun in her hands. Arthur turned to Clementine and decided to start a conversation.

"You're... reluctance to come with us. It's not the first time someone sang this song to you with a terrible voice, isn't it?" Arthur asked.

"... no it isn't." Clementine responded.

"I knew it. And... from what I've picked up... you're not a veteren member of that school, are you? You're a recent addition. How'd you get there?" Arthur asked.

"... I had... people who got me here. And... they're all gone now. All of them." Clementine told him.

"Seriously? Shit. The apocalypse has not been nice for you, hasn't it? How old were you when it started?" Arthur asked.

"I was 8. Turned 9 several months later. You?" Clem asked.

"Same. 8 when it started. 9 on the same year. Did your parents protect you?" Arthur asked.

"...no. They were in Savannah when it started. I thought they were still alive. They weren't." she said.

"Ouch. So how did you survive? Cuz... 8 year-olds don't stand a chance against a herd. Brains of mush, children have." Arthur said as he poked his temple.

"I was saved... by a man named Lee." Clementine then took out the picture of Lee and handed it to Arthur, who took it and looked at it.

"What was he like?" Arthur asked.

"...Lee was a good man. And he tried to do the right thing even in a world where that was dying. And he didn't hesitate to protect the people he cared about. He's the reason why I keep my hair short." Clementine said.

Arthur smiled and returned the image.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Clementine fell further back into her memories.

"... I was kidnapped. And my captor got Lee bitten. He tried to stop infection through an amputation but it did nothing. He saved me... but was turning. He told me to kill him. And that's what I did. I shot him." Clementine explained.

"Seriously? Shit. That must've sucked. Well... I can say one thing. Your hair's definitely not short anymore. I mean, those two ponytails behind you are now drooping to your shoulder blades. You need a haircut." Arthur said as Clementine checked her hair length.

Arthur was right. Her hair was too long.

"Well, I'll give you this little bit of news. When we get to my home, I'll give you a haircut. No charge. Though that is how I usually give them." Arthur said.

"Uh... are you even good with a pair of scissors?" Clementine asked.

"Course I am. I've been giving haircuts to almost all of my group members for years. The only one who refuses is George, cuz he thinks I'll give him a purposely crappy one. Which is a tempting offer." Arthur elaborated, causing Clementine to slightly chuckle.

"Well, the last person who gave me a haircut was years ago. And it was not a good one." Clementine remembered.

Arthur decided he wouldn't ask about that.

"Well, my mother was a stylist so you won't have anything to worry about. And I think you may need some new clothes when we arrive as well. Cuz uh... I think you're a little bit big for some of those rags." Arthur lightly pointed.

Clem looked down to see that Arthur was right. And she had known for quite a while. Her shirt was now exposing a bit of her waist and she couldn't fully move her arms without getting tight pains and her chest wasn't fully breathing, her trousers were torn in several areas, her jacket was falling apart and her boots were slightly squashing her feet. Clementine got a little embarrassed. Her tight clothes were also kinda showing off her figure.

"Well luckily, me, George and my sister raided a clothing store a year ago. I'll see if I can find you a good leather jacket about your size. And maybe a new hat cuz... that thing is dirty as fuck." Arthur commented.

"I am _not_ giving up my hat. It's the only thing I have of my parents." Clementine defended.

"I see. Well, I see if I can get it a good clean then. Now... hmm." Arthur then put his hand on his chin and began eyeing Clementine in a way that made her a little uncomfortable.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Clementine asked.

"Just trying to figure out what colour would suit you. I'd suggest blue but we don't have any blue jackets. Maybe a red one? Purple?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"I... used to have a red one. But it got destroyed and burned in a fire." Clementine answered.

"Well that's tragic. But at least you gave me an answer to my question." Arthur commented.

"What makes you think I would wanna have a leather jacket anyway?" Clementine asked.

"Two words. Stylish protection. See mine? Not only is thing cool but it's also saved my life. You see, during that raid with George and my sister, we found a rack full of leather jackets and I took this cool silver one... and then got tackled from behind by a zombie which tried to bite into my left upper arm." Arthur elaborated.

"Are you serious?!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Yep. Right after George got it off me, I took off all the clothing on my waist up to see if I was bitten but was safe. Thank fuck. I wouldn't know how to live if I lost my left arm. Or any arm for that matter. My lucky jacket saved my life... and I ain't wearing anything else and haven't been bitten since. Not even a close call. What about you? What time would you call your closest call?" Arthur asked.

Clem looked at her left arm and leg.

"I did get bitten once." Clem explained.

"Are you serious?!" Arthur asked.

"By a dog." Clem told him.

"Oh. Too bad. That could've helped me with something." Arthur commented. "How'd you get bitten by a dog?"

"When I was 11 and got separated from my protector, I ran into one called Sam. I was able to find a can of beans and he ended up attacking me over it. Almost bit my arm off." Clem explained and showed a fading scar on her left arm from what looked like scratches.

"Ouch. I'm guessing it did more than just hurt, didn't it?" Arthur asked.

"I was locked in a shed by a group of people who thought it was a zombie bite. Luckily, I snuck into the house and got some medical supplies. And that group led me back to an old friend." Clementine explained.

"I guess getting dog bites are good luck. Somehow. So when was the closest you were to actually getting bit by a zombie?" Arthur asked.

Clementine scanned her memories.

"Probably last year. Me, Violet, AJ and a friend of ours called Tenn were attacked by a woman called Minnie. She was... broken and wanted to kill us. She ended up slicing my leg open with an axe before she died and I was barely able to limp away from a horde of zombies with AJ and Violet. Our friend Tenn died. And we came in contact with a fence. I was able to slice it open with the same axe that hit my leg and made it outta there. My leg was briefly grabbed and almost eaten by a ground zombie. Violet shot it away from me. Spent the next few months in crutches as my leg healed. It fucking hurt like hell." Clementine elaborated.

"Yeah that does sound like it would hurt. Good thing ya lived though." Arthur commented.

"Why? I'm holding you at gunpoint." Clementine asked.

"Probably because I'm enjoying this talk we're having. Nothing wrong with that, is there, Clementine?" Arthur asked her.

"No... I don't think there is." Clementine commented.

The two of them shared a brief smile until they heard something. Zombie groans. They turned around to see a black car surrounded by at least a dozen zombies.

"Is that yours?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah. It is." Arthur said and the two hid behind a rock as the zombies kept walking around the car.

"We need to clear those zombies out." Arthur stated.

"Why? It's just a car. We can go back to the school and use the horses." Clementine said.

"Quick question, Clem. Is that hat the only thing you have left of your parents?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah it is. Why do you ask?" Clem questioned.

"Would you risk your life to get it back?" Arthur added.

"What's your point, Arthur?" Clementine asked.

Arthur pointed at the car.

"That car is the only thing left I have of my dad, who died when the apocalypse started. It's about as important to me as that hat is to you. So please... help me save it." Arthur begged.

Clementine thought about it and scrunched her eyes.

"Fine I'll help you." Clementine lamented.

"Thank you. So can I have my weapons back? I don't think I can just punch those things." Arthur requested.

Clem eye-rolled and took off her bag and handed Arthur back his hammer, dagger and gun.

"Thank you. Now let's kick some undead ass." Arthur smiled and vaulted over the rock and began sneaking up on a zombie with Clementine behind him.

Arthur then stood up and stabbed his knife into the back of a zombie's skull as it collapsed.

Clem did the same with one next Arthur's victim.

A zombie turned and was then slammed in the face with Arthur's hammer, breaking it's head open as it fell to the ground.

A zombie lunged at Clementine but she kicked it in the knee and it fell to it's knees, leaving it open to a stab to the head from Clem.

"Nice. but I can do better." Arthur said and turned to see a zombie stumbling to him. Arthur smiled and then lowered himself to kick the zombie from under it's feet and it to the ground face up, leaving it open for Arthur to stab into it's eye. Clem raised her eyebrow impressed. "Gives em less time to get it up." Arthur jokingly explained.

Clem turned to a walker lunging at her, to which she grabbed it's head and stabbed up through it's lower jaw and into it's brain. She pulled her knife out as it fell to the floor.

A zombie was coming up behind Arthur and as it grabbed his shoulder, he grabbed it's hand and pulled it further to him where he put his knife between his head and the zombies. The zombie's face was impaled right behind Arthur's head. He pushed the zombie back and pulled his knife from it's face. Clementine was shocked.

"How did you?" she asked

"Once you've learned enough martial arts and watched enough movies, you tend to pick up a thing or two." Arthur explained with a smile on his face.

A zombie then grabbed Clem's hair and began pulling her to it's jaws. She grunted in pain.

"Clementine!" Arthur yelled and pulled out his Desert Eagle and fired it, landing a bullet right between the zombie's eyes. She gasped out a breath of shock but eventually uttered a "I'm fine. Thank you."

Arthur smiled and a zombie was behind him.

"LOOK OU-"

Clem didn't have time to finish her sentence when Arthur swiftly turned around and sliced the top half of the zombie's head off with his knife.

"I think it's time to go!" Arthur told her.

"Agreed! Get to the car!" Clementine told Arthur.

The two of them ran to the car and Clem took a moment to see what it was. It was a black 1968 Dodge Charger RT with a BDS Blower. This car was a legend.

"I'm pretty sure I need you alive to save my friend so get in!" Arthur pushed her and she ran to the passenger seat as Arthur got into the driver's seat and pulled out the keys. He shoved them into the keyhole and turned them.

As soon as the car's engine roared, Arthur smiled.

"Let's ride." Arthur said as he shifted the car in gear and slammed onto the throttle.

The car then roared into break neck speed and drove through the small herd and onto a road near the forest and began roaring down the road at a fast pace.

"Home sweet home, here we come!" Arthur yelled as the car rode into the distance.

*

The car had been zooming down the road for what felt like hours. Clementine was sitting to Arthur's left as he held the wheel like it was the last weapon on Earth. He really cared about this car.

"So... your dad gave this car to you?" Clementine asked.

Arthur briefly turned to Clem before turning back to the road.

"Uh more like I inherited it from him. I've been keeping an eye on this thing for years. No-one drives her but me. Nor like me." Arthur responded.

"I can see. What happened to him?" Clem asked.

Arthur went back into his memories.

"... the day... _it_ started... there was a man at our door. Dad opened it and... this old decaying freak fell on top of him and began eating into his neck. Mum beat that monster's head in with a spanner and my dad died in her arms... then he got right back and ate into hers. My sister grabbed me and we ran outta the house and into the car. This very one. Maya had seen my dad driving and got the gist of it. She was able to get us out... and we drove to my grandfather's place. He was being dragged out by some bodyguards with some scientists and he saw us. Instantly shook them off him and jumped into the car with us. He didn't leave us. He took the wheel and drove to where we're going right now. Old bastard wouldn't leave us even when his men were banging on the glass. Fuck, I love that old man. Still trying to do the right thing even when no one wants him to. Hehe. Ah. Family rocks. Doesn't it Clem?" Arthur asked Clem.

"You could say that. Some of the families I've met... weren't exactly close. I saw a pair of brothers try to kill each other and a crazy person tried to kill her little brother. None of it ended well." Clementine explained.

"Yeah, that does sound like shit. But I don't mean blood. I mean people you love. After all, I can tell you're not related to that AJ kid. But he looks up to you. I know that look. Trying to be a star in the eyes of their guardian. I had that look once. But that was a long time ago. Still, he's basically your family, isn't he?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. He most definitely is. I guess I could call Violet like my sister. Do you consider George a family member? You do talk like he is." Clementine asked.

"Oh you could say that. He did teach all those moves you saw me do. Found him roaming outside with a few soldiers trying to find shelter. Grandad gave him shelter and a job here, he's now in charge of keeping an eye on me. And while I am gonna admit having someone being a parent to you is rather annoying... I love him for at least laughing at my jokes." Arthur smiled.

"He wasn't laughing when we last saw him." Clementine commented.

"Oh he was laughing alright. On the inside." Arthur responded.

Then Clementine looked to see something in the distance.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That... is the Facility." Arthur said and punched it.

*

Clementine got a better look at the facility when they got closer to it. It was a tall dark metal hexagon with two rings of windows on it, the separation meaning there were probably five or seven floors and it was surrounded by a large metal hexagon-shaped wall about the same colour as the facility but the gate was only half it's size. There were antennae jutting from the roof of the building... and some of them looked like they were working. There were people seemingly walking at the top of the facility, meaning there were platforms behind the top and stairs leading up. The car then got closer and Arthur opened his side-window. He then showed his head and waved his arm at a guard at the top of the gate. The guard responded with another wave and Clementine noticed the car was running to a pair of brighter doors with a small gap in the middle. They then opened inwards since it was a mechanical gate. The car entered the grounds behind the walls of the Facility and Arthur got out of the car as someone was approaching them. An Asian woman about 19 years-old with dark hair and wearing a flower-themed jacket with a dark green t-shirt was walking towards them.

"HEY MISS ME, SIS?!" Arthur called over and hugged her.

Clementine walked over to them.

"Clementine, this is my older sister. Maya. Maya, this is our new member. Clementine." Arthur introduced each other.

"It's nice to meet you, Clementine. I trust my little brother hasn't driven you off the deep end yet?" Maya asked Clementine as she held out her hand.

Clementine was a little sceptic but shook Maya's hand. She looked between Maya and Arthur a little confused.

"We had different dads." Maya explained.

"Oh. Sorry if I did anything stupid." Clementine apologised.

"No worries. It happens all the time. Come on. I'll give you the grand tour. And I think I forgot to mention this but... we have a little bit of a surprise here you _will_ enjoy." Arthur told Clementine.

This put her on edge.

"And trust me, Clem. You are definitely gonna like it here. Now follow me. You need a shower." Maya told Clem.

"Um... okay." Clementine said before Maya grabbed Clem's hand and began leading her into the facility.

The door that Clem went through was a pair of doors with a keypad. Maya typed it in and led Clem inside. It had white walls like a normal building and had lights in the ceiling.

"Cool place, huh?" Maya asked.

"It's... cleaner than I expected." Clementine told her as she walked alongside the Asian girl.

"Don't be surprised. High tech government facilities will do that to you." Maya told her.

"Wait what?" Clementine turned to Arthur.

"I did mention my gramps had bodyguards, right? He's Tobias Woods. The old man was in charge of a big genetics company a decade ago. What, you think he was just some rich prick or something?" Arthur asked Clementine.

"I guess I didn't really think about it that much." Clementine said.

"...I should've said this earlier but where's George?" Maya asked Arthur.

"Oh. that. Yeah. Clementine's group was a little sceptic and decided to keep George at their old place for now. And unless I come back with her, her group's gonna feed George to a dog." Arthur explained.

"Are you kidding me?! You need to hurry this tour up before George kills everyone there." Maya told her brother, causing Clem to get a little concerned.

"Alright. So Clem, want to get that shower done first?" Arthur asked her.

Clementine looked at the floor thinking.

"Yeah. I think I will." Clementine said.

"Alright, follow Maya. I'll go get you some new clothes. And... I'll see if I can get that hat cleaned for you, if you don't mind." Arthur asked.

Clementine looked at her hat and was a little reluctant.

"Trust me. It'll be back on your head before you know it." Arthur told her.

Clementine went back into her thoughts and did have the feeling Arthur was trustworthy. He did save her life from a walker so far his claims of safety were kinda accurate. She sighed and took the blue cap off her hand and handed it to Arthur.

"I'll be back. Enjoy your shower." Arthur said and walked down another corridor separating them.

Clementine walked alongside Maya as they reached a door with a lady's sign above it.

"Okay, before you go in there, here are some rules. Try not to be in there for ten minutes, water gets a little cloggy afterwards, still trying to fix that. Once you get out, dry yourself off instantly with a towel. And please... don't waste the shampoo. We're still trying to find more. See ya in a few." Maya said and waited as Clementine entered the shower room.

Clementine had to admit. The place looked quite good. She then looked into one of the stalls and there was a small transparent box in it with a towel and the words *clothes inside* painted on the inside. She was initially considering walking out of the room and sneaking around but these people seemed nice and not that bad. Though that surprise offer was a little unnerving. But when she saw the drops of water from the shower and the dirt on her hands, she decided to just live a little for once.

" _(Sigh)_ Fuck it." she gave in.

She then entered one of the stalls, closed the door and began slipping out of her clothes until she was in the nude. She then put her clothes in the transparent box and grabbed a bottle of shampoo inside it and turned the shower faucet where a blast of warm water fell onto her face. The water slowly dripped across her bare skin and cleared away all the dirt on her body.

" _(Sigh)_ Paradise." Clementine uttered with a smile.

She then looked at her body to see all the scars she'd gained over the years. The New Frontier brand on her left upper arm and the dog bite from years ago. The thin line on her left foreleg where Minnie sliced her leg opened and the bullet hole in her shoulder from Arvo and then touched her right cheek and felt the bullet graze on it. She remembered the day it happened.

Arvo. He'd not only tore her group apart but he was responsible for losing Kenny again. 

Arvo. The only scumbag who got away. Clem has made many vows over her life but one she still hadn't fulfilled was finishing what Kenny should've.

Arvo. He probably died years ago since he was a limper.

She shook her head and poured some shampoo all over her head and cleaned the dirt off her body. She hadn't felt this good in forever. She then noticed that the shower briefly stopped between it's sprays and realized her ten minutes were up. She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel.

The room's door opened and Clementine heard footsteps outside her stall that stopped at hers.

"Clem, heads up." called Maya and she tossed what appeared to be some folded clothes over the stall door and landed in Clementine's hands.

"Thanks. Where's my hat?" Clem asked.

"Arthur's got it. He's waiting outside with it and something else. So I suggest you get dressed before someone walks in." Maya told her.

Clementine decided to put these clothes on instantly and slipped them on. She now had a dark blue tank top, a black pair of trousers and some new boots. She then took her old clothes out of the box and exited the shower feeling a lot more comfortable.

"Thank you. These actually feel a lot better." Clementine said.

"You're welcome. Woah, what happened to your arm?" Maya asked as she pointed to Clem's brand.

"It's a long story. Don't worry. My current group doesn't do that." Clementine explained.

"Oh. That makes sense."

Then Clementine noticed something.

"Wait, if Arthur got these clothes... why did you get to hand them to me?" she wondered.

"..okay, ya got me. I was waiting outside to see what you would do. I mean, you're a complete stranger who could be putting up an act for something. Cuz unlike Arthur, I'm not as excited about meeting new people as he is. I may have supported the plan... but I'm not a fool. Cuz if you get Arthur hurt... you'll be hearing from me quite soon." Maya told Clem.

Clem looked at her chances and after seeing how Arthur could handle things, which reminded her of that Jesus guy from years ago, she didn't exactly feel confident.

"I... promise I won't cause any trouble. For the most part." Clementine told Maya.

"Good. Now come on. You know who's waiting for you." Maya said before leaving the room with Clementine following her.

Arthur was outside fidgeting with his car keys with something under his arm. He then heard the door open and saw the girls exit the room.

"Hello Clementine. Feeling better now?" Arthur asked her.

"Much. I haven't felt this good in a while. What's that you're holding?" she asked.

"Oh. For you, my lady." Arthur then handed Clementine a folded red leather jacket and her hat, which was now extremely clean. She picked her hat up and put it on her head and slipped the jacket on.

"Huh. Not bad." Clementine commented.

"Now. Would you honour me by letting me give you the grand tour? Because when we reach the end... you'll be begging to stay in the facility." Arthur told her.

" _(Sigh)_ Let's just get this over with." Clementine groaned.

Arthur's attitude reminded her of Louis. Only difference being that he wasn't trying to be annoying as hell and seemed to know what he was doing.

Arthur then showed her what appeared to be a shooting range through a glass wall.

"That's the practice gallery. Lots of us ended up as Robin Hood-level marksmen thanks to it. Who knows? Maybe you'll get as good as me." Arthur bragged, resulting in an eye-roll from Clementine.

She then noticed a rather big locked door next to the range.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That's the armoury. Enough firepower in there for a small country. The old man was pretty rich and had a lotta time to beef up security. He's got a massive flair for the dramatic. You'll like him." Arthur told Clem and turned around and bumped into someone.

"Ow. Oh. Hello, Dr Marrow." Arthur said in a rather unemotional tone.

Clem looked to see a man in his 40s in a lab coat over a suit and his face had dark greying hair and a beard with sunglasses over his face.

"Hello Arthur. Back with another freeloader, I see." Marrow said in a soft voice that just reeked of trouble. (Voiced by Andrew Scott, guy who played Moriarty in _Sherlock_ ).

"Freeloader?" Clementine exclaimed.

" _(Sigh)_ Clementine, meet Dr Holden Marrow. He's one of the big eggheads here." Arthur explained.

"And I have no time for introductions. Excuse me." Marrow said and walked past the two while Clementine a look like she was a prostitute that slept with his brother. It made her extremely uncomfortable. Clementine felt a lot better when he walked away down the hallway away from them.

"Come on. There are better people to meet." Arthur said and walked off with Clementine following.

"What's his problem?" Clem asked Arthur.

"Well, Dr Prick back there wasn't fond of the idea of linking with other communities. Called it a pointless waste of resources for useless mouths. Doesn't like violence. Thinks we'll be fine with just the brainiacs here. Tch. Fuckhead." Arthur explained.

"Well, that definitely makes him more stupid than I thought. You need more than just brains in the apocalypse. Trust me. Even an idiot should know that." Clementien explained.

"Well too bad we need him. Cuz I'm about to show you one of the best parts of the whole facility. The lab." Arthur explained.

*

After a few moments, Arthur and Clem arrived at a rather big metal door.

"Uh, are we going in there?" Clementine asked.

"Hehe. No. It needs to remain sterile in there. We're going in there." Arthur pointed to a smaller door next to them. The sign on it said "Viewing Room."

The two entered and found themselves looking through a glass window overlooking a big lab full of scientists in hazmat suits with machinery going overboard inside of it.

"Okay... that's pretty cool." Clementine said.

"It sure is, young lady." said an old voice and Clementine and Arthur looked to their left to see an old man with a beard, glasses, a balding hairline and a semi-hunched back beside them. He was almost as tall as Clem. (voiced by Ian McKellen)

"Tobias Woods at your service, young lady." said Tobias as he held out his hand.

"Clementine." she said as he shook the old man's hand.

"She's a recent find outside. Though I'm gonna have to go back to get George soon." Arthur explained.

"Ah. you two get in trouble again?" the old man asked.

"Yeah. It's one of those days." Arthur said.

"Ha well, better you than me out there." Tobias smirked.

"Oh please. You'd be a perfect human shield out there." Arthur retorted.

"And I'd make sure to abandon at the perfect moment. I can still put a youngster like you on your ass." Tobias said.

"I will say this. You're already better than the last old crank I met." Clementine said.

"Ooh. A prize. I arrogantly accept." Tobias joked.

"So how's progress on it, gramps?" Arthur asked his grandfather.

"Oh it's coming along fine. We were able to find more chimps and samples are becoming more effective. The time before till the turn was now five minutes longer." Tobias explained.

"Five minutes longer?" Clementine questioned.

" _(Sigh)_ Wish we could've prevented that bite anyway." Arthur said in a solemn tone.

"If it was a limb, we could've stopped it. And the surgery would've taken too long. At least it wasn't in vain. Malcolm will be missed." Tobias explained.

"Uh... what are you guys talking about?" Clementine asked.

"Oh, didn't my idiot of a grandson tell you? We're making a cure for it." Tobias explained as he looked at the lab.

*

The Delta's boat. A year ago, they attacked the school. The Delta failed and it was destroyed. It hasn't been touched in a long time. Two men walked across the coastline and saw it.

"Damn. Whoever did this is a maestro." said a muscular Hispanic man. (Modelled and voiced by Eduardo Noriega, guy who played Jacinto in the Devil's Backbone)

He then reached into his belt and pulled out a walkie.

"Cletus. It's me." he said.

"What'd ya find, Ricardo?" the voice on the other end said.

"We're in the right place. It's the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. One of their boats. I recognise it as Lilly's flagship. I have many memories of this boat. I even remember when I beat a soldier's head in on one of it's railings." Ricardo said.

"Good. We'll be coming your way soon, pal. Don't get your ass sliced open before we get there." Cletus told his subordinate.

"Please. If you were any slower, you wouldn't even be moving." Ricardo retorted.

"Dickfucker." Cletus said.

"Old turd." Riccardo responded with a smirk and walked over to a jeep that was nearby and drove off.

As he left, a snowflake dropped on the corpse of a Delta member.

*

"A cure? You guys are making a _cure_?! How?! Why?!" Clementine questioned as she and Arthur sat in a living room within the Facility. Well, technically Arthur was sitting as Clementine was pacing in disbelief.

"Clementine, this has some of the biggest minds in the world and we actually have samples of human tissue before the apocalypse started. Plus, we had to try." Arthur explained.

"I know but... what makes you think it will work?" Clementine questioned.

"Have you ever met anyone who said otherwise. And were they big scientists like the people here?" Arthur added.

Clementine was about to respond and thought.

"...No. Yeah, you've got me there." Clementine said.

Arthur stood up.

"Well, if there's anywhere in the world alive that has the highest chance of curing it, this is the place. Turns out we've even learned a couple of things about it. You see my old man. He's in late 70s. And he's due to have Alzheimer's... about three years ago." Arthur said.

"Isn't that a genetic disease where old people begin forgetting shit?" Clementine asked.

"That's it. Turns out whatever this is, it actually makes sure the brain is fully intact. After all, we've even found out how the process of reanimation works. It brings back every part of your brain but the part that makes you you. It only brings back the part for survival. In other words, our desperation to eat shit. Though it seems to only see human flesh as that for some reason." Arthur explained with the last part raising one of his eyebrows.

"So... what makes you think these guys can make a cure anyway?" Clementine asked.

"Well, this was my old man's company's top facility and we've actually got two things that fit the equation. Chimps... and pre-tainted human tissue. For some reason, anything non-human is unaffected and we've used that as the basis. While in the past, people used mice as test subjects, they failed to account that mice are smaller and have higher metabolism than humans and have less in common with us than they think... and they have different reactions. So we use chimps. Which have much more in common with us. Thank god for losing the APS. And before you say anything, no we don't force people to get bitten. We only test the current cure on people who _will_ be infected. Like those of old age and those who've been bitten in the wrong place." Arthur explained.

"And surprisingly, we're making more progress than ever." said an enthusiastic voice with a German accent as a man walked past them.

"Oh, Clem this another of the eggheads here. This is Dr Caspar Fleiss. You get used to it." Arthur said.

"Used to what?" Clementine asked.

"His speed." Arthur whispered with a hand beside his mouth.

Then a man with white hair in a ponytail, small glasses and a wrinkled stern face appeared in front of Clementine wearing a grey suit with a lab coat.

"Uh... hi?" Clementine said in a rather surprised tone.

"Good to meet you, Clementine. Apparently, you're already making yourself at home. Considering your age, you must've learned how to fight out there. So you'll probably be a very good addition to the group. And any friend of Arthur's is a friend of mine. Put her there, mein freund." Fleiss said in a rather fast tone.

Clementine shook his hand with a rather concerned expression.

"So... how does this cure of yours work?" Clementine asked.

"Simple. If a person is bitten, they won't turn. If they're about to die, they won't turn. After they've turned unfortunately is incurable. But it's a cure for at least something." Fleiss explained before instantly turning around to Arthur.

"We're out of fresh dead people." Fleiss said.

"Already? Me and George got you some last week. What were you guys doing to them?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing new. I only need four. Considering it only works with two people, why don't you take young Clementine. She'll need to show her worth somehow and zombie hunting sounds perfect for it." Fleiss said when he turned to Clem.

"You guys capture zombies? Know what, don't answer that. I know what it's for. And why the hell not. Will it take long?" Clementine asked.

"Not really. Just find some stray asshole and throw them in a box my car will be dragging." Arthur said.

"Wait, you guys don't have any other vehicles?" Clem asked.

"Not really actually. They were destroyed and lost. My car's the only living car here. And I intend to keep it that way." Arthur said.

"He makes that point many times a day." Fleiss said.

"Jesus, I know people love their cars but... it sounds almost like you wanna fuck it." Clementine joked.

"Do you know you're named after a fruit?" Arthur retorted.

Clementine eye-rolled.

*

"SEE ANYTHING?!" Violet called over to Willy.

"NOTHING YET!" He responded as he held his gun over the ground outside the school.

He unfortunately had no idea that far away in the woods and hidden behind a tree was a sniper scope from someone.

Ricardo was lying down in the woods with no zombies anywhere and had a sniper rifle aimed at the school. He spoke into his radio.

"Cletus. I've found a community." he said.

"I knew ya would. What do we have?" Cletus asked.

"Heh. It's a fucking school." Ricardo explained.

"... a school? Full of little kids?" Cletus asked.

"Yes. And there's a corpse outside. Hold on. It's Abel. Lilly's second. They killed him. They killed the bible-smoker. Okay, they must've been the ones who killed her. After all, they're the only community I've found even close to the boat" Ricardo said.

"Are you serious? A buncha fucking kids killed Lilly, her boyfriend and their fucking harem? ...do they look good?" Cletus asked.

"Oh yeah. Some of them look pretty good. Fetch a high price too, I bet. Though they seem on edge. I'll wait until you get here. Then we'll talk." Ricardo said.

"Good. Get back to safety. And report anything you find." Cletus told him.

"Gotcha. See ya soon." Ricardo said and heard something.

He turned around and saw what appeared to have been footsteps walking away.

"Fee fi fo fum. Huelo a presa. (I smell prey.)" Ricardo got up and began running after whoever it was.

*

Clementine and Maya waited outside as Arthur and a member of the facility's group were hooking a black trailer to the back of his car.

"So... you know about the cure now?" Maya asked Clem.

"Yeah I have. And honestly... I believe it. And the thought of a cure? Maybe my group can survive this. Maybe AJ will grow up in a world without people eating each other." Clementine said.

"AJ? Your brother?" Maya asked.

"...you could say that. I raised him from a baby after his parents died. And from what I can tell... you also protected Arthur when the apocalypse started. How'd that go?" Clementine asked.

" _(Sigh)_ He told you about what happened to our parents, didn't he? Well, when my dad died and mum got pregnant with Arthur from his dad, I expected to be abandoned like the kid I was. But... when I saw his little body... I just wanted to make sure nothing ever touched him. So when I pulled into that car right there... that feeling returned. I drove right to the only person who I thought could protect us. As Grandpa drove that car, we saw a lot of people dying all around us. And I had Arthur crying into my shirt the whole time. It took Arthur's childhood from him. I'd do anything to give it back to him." Maya explained.

"...why aren't you coming with us then?" Clementine asked.

"...that's none of your business, Clementine. Got it?" Maya said in a passive aggressive tone.

"O...kay." Clementine responded.

Arthur and the group member got the trailer hooked up and Arthur turned to the others.

"All done. Ready to get started, Clementine?" Arthur asked her.

She briefly turned to Maya and then to Arthur.

"Sure. Let's get going." she said.

Arthur smiled and opened the side door for her.

"Lady's first." he said and Clementine sat in the passenger's seat.

Arthur then jumped into the driver's and pulled out his keys and started the car up. The roar of the engine put a smile to Arthur's face. A knocking on the car window was heard and Arthur turned to see Maya at his window. Arthur lowered it.

"Come back alive, little brother. Got it?" Maya insisted.

"Oh sis. You worry too much." Arthur smiled and drove out the facility's gate with the trailer behind them.

After a while, the car entered a wide field of grass and saw several zombies ahead of them very far apart from each other. They stopped not too close to one and Arthur pulled the hand brake.

"So what do we do?" Clementine asked.

"Now..."

Arthur grabbed a pistol with a silencer.

"...we throw in the hook. You open the trailer door. I'm gonna be zombie bait." Arthur said and got out the car.

Clementine ran out of the car and to the black trailer. She opened the mechanism and saw it was pretty bloody. Guess zombies bleed a lot. She then saw a hook on a pole with letters painted next to it saying

_I'm the reel_

Clementine eye-rolled and grabbed it.

Arthur then walked over to a rather fat zombie.

"Hey chubbyyy." Arthur called and fired his silenced gun at the zombie's arm. It was rubber bullets. The zombie turned to him growling.

"Come on. Handsome living person waiting to be eaten for ya." Arthur called over and the zombie began stumbling closer to him.

Arthur stepped back until he had passed the back of the trailer.

He then looked at Clem.

"Get ready." he told her.

Clementine nodded.

The zombie then passed her and was now in front of her.

"Hook it! Arthur yelled.

Clementine then shoved the hook through the zombie's shoulder and had hooked it.

"Nice one!" Arthur told her.

"Thanks. Woah! Little help!" Clementine yelled as she struggled to keep the zombie stable as it kept running at Arthur.

"Hold on." Arthur said and walked over to the zombie.

He then grabbed it's left and used his dagger to slice everything below the shoulder from it. He then did the same to the right one. He then pulled out his hammer, hooked it into the zombie's mouth and pulled it's lower jaw from it's head. Then it stopped going crazy for Arthur meat.

"There we go. Now we can throw him in the trailer." Arthur told Clementine.

"What did you do? It's not attacking you now?" Clementine questioned.

"It's obvious we study these guys. And one of our members tested a theory. He removed the arms and jaw, removing it's ability to feed and freed it of all restraints as he stood in front of it with a gun. It just stood right where it was with nothing to do. Turns out it if they can't feed anymore... they don't want to anymore and just... stay there like the pricks they are." Arthur explained.

"That guy must've lasted a long time." Clementine said.

"Yeah, Grandpa's gonna outlive all of us." Arthur responded.

He whistled at the zombie and waved his hand out.

"Wanna bite? No? Fine. Then get in there and feel sorry for yourself." Arthur jokingly told it.

"Little help then?" Clementine asked.

"Sure thing, rookie." Arthur told her and helped move the hooked zombie and aimed into the trailer. They then slowly pushed the zombie forwards until it reached the end of the trailer and they violently pulled the hook from it's shoulder. They then closed it up.

"One down. Three to go." Arthur said.

The car was driven down to another zombie with one arm. Arthur and Clementine got out of the car. He then handed her his rubber bullet gun and hammer.

"Why don't you act as bait this time?" Arthur asked her.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's easy. Everyone gets it the first time. Well... almost everyone." Arthur said, causing Clem to get a little nervous.

"But don't worry, it's easy. Our new target only has one arm. Even a rookie couldn't fuck this up. So good luck." Arthur explained and he ran off to get the hook.

Clementine then decided if she was gonna get her group inside the facility, she might as well do as she's told and aimed her gun at the zombie.

"AND DON'T SHOOT THE HEAD OR WASTE THOSE RUBBER BULLETS! THEY TAKE FOREVER TO MAKE!" Arthur yelled from behind the trailer.

Clementine eye-rolled and fired at the zombie's chest. It then turned to her and growled whole raising it's right arm at her. Clementine felt a little nervous but knew this was what she had to do.

"COME AND GET ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!" she yelled at the zombie, who responded with an angry growl and kept stumbling to her.

"Huh. Nice one." Arthu said as she passed the trailer's back.

"So when are you gonna hook that thing?" she asked.

"You'll know when." he told her.

Clementine backed away a little further and then the zombie passed Arthur and then when it was a few feet away from Arthur, he lowered the hook and jabbed it right into the zombie's shoulder.

"Hooked and waiting to be lined. Your turn Clementine. Remember, go for the arms first. Scratches from these things also turn you." Arthur yelled at her.

"Thanks for the lesson." Clementine said as she slowly walked over to the zombie.

Arthur knew that this wasn't gonna be easy for her and pulled out his gun just in case.

Clementine walked over and grabbed the walker's arm and her knife and sliced through it's arm, removing anything below the shoulder.

"Step 1... now for Step 2." Clementine said and then dropped the hammer into the walker's mouth and pulled the jaw from it's head, turning it immobile.

"Well done, Clementine! Not bad for disabling your first zombie. Now let's get him inside." Arthur told her and Clementine helped Arthur shove the zombie into the trailer as helped close it.

"Hmm. Not bad for you first time walker hunting, isn't it Clem?" he asked her.

"Yeah. It's not bad at all. I do have a question though. What's with your sister? She wasn't exactly excited to leave the facility with us. What happened?" she asked.

Arthur knew she was gonna find out and sighed.

"Remember when I said that people mostly got it the first time? Maya didn't. She was scratched." Arthur explained.

"She was what?! What happened?!" Clementine asked.

"When it came time for me and Maya to do walker hunting, she was a little hesitant. I went first because I'm such a cocky little shit and got it. Maya went in with renewed confidence and tried to grab and arm. Unfortunately, the walker she got had to have been a tramp because it's nails were long as fuck. It scratched her here." Arthur pointed to a spot under his right forearm.

"It was small... but that's enough. We rushed back to the facility and removed the patch of flesh which was scratched and a little more. We also didn't have enough time for painkillers or to put her out. She was conscious for the whole painful operation. So if you ever see a patch of scar tissue on Maya's right arm... that's all we removed to save her life. She doesn't like facing zombies. Cause if we were anywhere else... she'd be a dead person. Along with many people we've met." Arthur explained.

"I know. I've seen friends of mine turn too." Clementine said.

"Yeah, well, we've got two more walkers to grab. So come on. Cuz after this, I'm giving you that haircut you wanted." Arthur said as he walked back to her car.

"I'll... do it myself when we get my friends here." she said.

"Are you even good enough with a pair of blades?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

"Of course I am. Just gimme a mirror and I'll be fine." Clementine said.

"Sure you are." Arthur said as he opened the driver's door.

"Can I drive for a bit?" Clementine asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Arthur said as they got in and drove to another zombie.

*

Ricardo looked through the woods as he heard the noise. Then he saw what appeared to be a small camp.

"Hello. Who's here?" he wondered.

Then James with a new mask appeared and tried to stab Ricardo in the back with a knife.

Lotta good it was when Ricardo turned around, grabbed the knife and punched James in the face so hard he fell flat on his back in pain.

"Urgh! What the hell?!" James grunted in pain as he clutched his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"A boy wearing a walker mask. What is the world coming to." Ricardo wondered as he grabbed James by the throat, lifted him off his feet with his left hand and wrenched the mask from his face, revealing that James's nose almost looked broken.

"Hmm... you smell like the dead. And considering what you were doing, I don't think you would sell much." he said.

James then lifted his feet and double-kicked Ricardo in the face, causing the muscular hispanic to drop him and stumble backwards as James got up and pulled out his knife.

"Stay away from that school if you wanna live." James threatened Ricardo.

"Sorry child. But I have a job to do. Now trot along like the little cosa (thing) you are... before I smash your head in." Ricardo threatened.

James ran at Ricardo with his knife.

Ricardo grabbed his arm and dropped his elbow onto James's forearm, snapping it in two.

James screamed in agony as he clutched his broken arm in pain. Ricardo picked up the knife and put it in his belt.

"I was a boxer before all this started, Whisperer. Yes. I've met your kind. Well, what's left of them. And they had two choices. I was the one they didn't choose." Ricardo said as he cracked his knuckles and walked towards James.

"Stay away from the school if you want to survive." James told him.

"As if we can lose such a payday." Ricardo said as he towered over James.

"Not for their sake. For yours." James uttered.

Ricardo just shrugged and headbutted James to the ground. James fell to the ground in pain as Ricardo lowered himself, grabbed James collar and began beating the former whisperer's head in with his left fist.

After what felt like hours, Ricardo got up and flicked the blood from his hands as he calmly walked away from the body that used to have a head.

*

Maya had her gun out as she viewed the outside of the facility and then saw something. It was the car with the trailer. She waved to the others as the gates opened and the car entered. She came to the ground and stood with Tobias, Fleiss and Marrow. Arthur and Clem got out of the car looking quite pleased with themselves.

"New zombie test subjects waiting dissected slowly right inside that thing. You're welcome." Arthur smiled.

"So Clem did a good job?" Maya asked.

"Oh she was pretty good. Coulda done better though." Arthur smiled, resulting in Clem elbowing him.

"So... proven my worth yet?" she asked.

Marrow checked the trailer by opening it and saw the inactive zombies.

"Hmm. It's better than nothing. She might be of use." Marrow said.

"Might be? If we get another car, we might be able to get more walkers. Well done, Clementine well done. I want her to stay." Fleiss recommended.

"Same here. Sis?" Arthur asked her.

"Well, I haven't seen anything to say otherwise so... yeah I suggest you go get her group now." Maya said.

"Looks like the word has been spoken. Be back soon, Clementine. We're having steak." Tobias suggested.

"We haven't had a good meal in months. And one of our members is a brilliant cook. So I better be quick. Arthur, how fast is your car?" she asked.

"Uh do you even need to ask?" he bragged.

"Then get moving. George doesn't like waiting." Maya said.

"He is the crankiest person I've ever met. And I'm an old man." Tobias added.

"See ya guys soon. Come on Clem. Time for you to have the ride of your life." Arthur bragged as Clementine chuckled and got into the car.

*

It was now sunset and Violet was getting a bit worried. Clementine had been gone for a long time with Arthur. She was really scared for her and didn't want a repeat of what happened with the twins. She sat in the basement with a gun in her hand as she sat on the floor in front of George as he was stuck to a chair.

"I SEE SOMETHING!" yelled Willy from outside.

Violet ran outside and saw a black car parking outside the school.

"Woah." said Ruby.

"That... is a badass car." said Willy.

"I never thought we'd see that kind of car again." said Aasim.

Then Arthur got out and walked through the school gates with Clementine following her.

"Where's George?" Arthur asked Violet.

"In the basement back there. Tied to a chair." Violet thumbed to the basement entrance.

"Thank you." Arthur said and walked off to the basement as the others saw Clementine in her new clothes with a smile on her face.

"Clementine? What happened to you?" Aasim asked.

"I went to this paradise of his. It's a fucking government facility. I explored it and saw beds, food, some pretty strong walls and working showers. They even game me some new clothes." Clementine explained.

"They look good on you, Clem." Ruby commented.

"Thanks Ruby."

"That... does sound big, Clem. but... are you sure it's a good idea." Violet asked.

Clementine then grabbed Violet's arms.

"Vi... they're making a cure." Clementine revealed.

Violet went bug-eyed.

"You're not fucking with me, are you?" Violet asked.

"Trust me. I've seen what they're doing. They're making a cure Violet. And where they're living? It's perfect." Clementine suggested.

"You'll even get your own rooms. I have my own. So does George." Arthur said as he and the big guy exited the basement. Rosie then ran over to them and ebgan panting in front of them. Arthur kneeled down and gave her a stroke.

"So should we start packing?" Aasim asked.

"We'll take the cart and the horses. Arthur will lead us in his car with George. Come one. Let's move it, people." Clementine commanded while clapping her hands.

*

"They seem to be leaving." Ricardo said.

"We should attack now." said another voice.

"No. When they leave, we'll strike." said Cletus.

*

It was now night and the cart was now packed and the horses were now ready to go. Violet looked at the school a little unhappy.

"You okay, Violet?" Clementine asked her.

"Yeah. Just... I'm gonna miss this place." she said.

"I know you are. Trust me. You get used to leaving." Clementine said and got in the cart as George got in Arthur's car.

"We leaving soon?" Arthur called over to them through the window.

Omar arrived with the last bag of food and jumped onto the cart with the others.

"We're good!" Clementine called over.

"Then let's move." Arthur turned his keys and the car roared and began going down the road as the horses and their cart followed them.

After a few hours, George decided to spike up a conversation with Arthur.

"So what does she know?" he asked Arthur.

"I showed her the facility. I showed her the lab. She knows about the cure. And I took her zombie hunting." Arthur explained.

"Zombie hunting. Was she good?" George asked.

"She was pretty good. This isn't her first rodeo. Clementine's been through a lot of shit, I can tell you that. And there's something in her. I don't know why but... I think she's gonna change stuff back home." Arthur elaborated.

"Involving the cure... or something else?" George asked.

"Honestly... both." Arthur said.

Then out of nowhere, a can flew onto the hood of the car and another fell in the seat of the cart.

"What the fu-"

**_(TSH!)_ **

"TEAR GAS! MOVE!" George yelled.

Everyone went into panic mode as the school residents jumped from the cart as the horses burst into overdrive and ran off with the cart.

Bullets then went firing from somewhere.

"Shit!" Arthur yelled.

"TAKE THEM!" yelled a voice from somewhere.

The survivors were in the open and people were surrounding them.

"RUN TO COVER!" Arthur yelled.

Then a man with a gun burst from the woods and prepared to fire at them but Aasim shot him.

"THEY'RE IN THE WOODS!" George yelled.

Arthur raised his foot as a bullet flew underneath him yelling "WOAH!"

"RUN NOW!" Clementine yelled.

The survivors ran into the woods in the panic.

"Looks like we're gonna have to leave her!" George told Arthur.

Arthur looked back at his car.

"I'll be back for you." he said to his car before running into the woods with the others.

*

Arthur was in the dark as he ran past trees. He briefly paused for a minute until

**_(BANG!)_ **

A bullet hole exploded into the tree in front of him

"Jesus!" he yelled and fired in the direction of where it came from and heard a scream. He must've hit the firer.

He then activated his gun's torch and laser sight began searching for the others.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"FREEZE!" yelled a low and rough voice that made Arthur know it wasn't a friend as he heard a rifle being raised behind him.

He instantly fired his desert eagle next to his head and heard the brief scream before the splat and drop.

"Shit what's going on?" he wondered.

AJ! AJ WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled Clementine's voice.

"Clementine? CLEMENTINE!" Arthur called out.

A stranger then came around the corner that Arthur didn't recognise with his rifle raised. He didn't see Arthur when he grabbed the attacker's rifle and fired his gun into the man's throat and face. He fell to the ground as Arthur checked his ammo.

3 in the clip and he had three more. He had to be careful.

"CLEMENTINE! CLEMENTINE I'M COMING TO YOU!" Arthur called out.

Arthur walked forward and saw a woman that was most definitely not on his side. She saw she was in a light and began turning to Arthur with a shotgun raised.

"DON'T MO-"

**_(BANG!)_ **

She didn't finish her sentence when two bullets entered her chest.

Arthur walked forward and heard something. He turned to his left and saw Clementine. She turned to Arthur with her gun raised but lowered it and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Arthur. Have you seen AJ?" she asked.

"No I haven't. Shit. I didn't know other people were here. Did you?" he asked.

Clementine shook her head.

"We had a caller of passers but no. We haven't seen these people before. Maybe they're... the rest of the Delta back for revenge or..." Clementine's eyes slowly opened with fear.

"The Delta? What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"We fought a group working for a community calling themselves the Delta. They were drafting our group members to become child soldiers. They were at war with a group, a bad one. A _very_ bad one. These guys... look." Clementine pointed to one.

Arthur looked at the corpse of one he killed and saw a red armband on her.

"The Delta didn't have those, did they?" Arthur asked her.

"No. They didn't." she walked over and tore the red armband from the arm and looked at it. It had a symbol with a saying under it.

_We are the Miracles because we grant them_

"The Miracles? That's a weird name." Clementine said.

"Well, when we're done with them... they'll be needing a miracle. But what do they want?" Arthur questioned.

_ARGH!_

"RUBY!" Clementine yelled and ran to the source of the scream.

They ran through dark woods as the trees flew by them.

They then saw Ruby being held in a headlock with a gun to her head by a Miracle member.

"LET HER GO!" Clementine yelled at the Miracle.

He turned to Clem and kept his gun at Ruby's temple as he hid his head behind the southerner's.

"DROP THE GUN NOW, BITCH!" he yelled.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Clementine yelled.

"CLEMENTINE, SHOOT HIM!" Ruby yelled.

"DROP THE GUN NO-"

**_(SHGK!)_ **

The Miracle didn't have time to finish his sentence when Arthur appeared behind him and had stabbed his knife between the Miracle's head and neck. Ruby ran from the twitching's person's corpse as he grasped for breath. Arthur wrenched his dagger from his neck and as he dropped.

"Asshole. You okay?" he asked Ruby.

"I'll be fine now." Ruby said before spitting on the Miracle's corpse.

"Okay. We need to find the others." Clementine said.

"Come with us and you will see them." said a voice in a russian accent as three men with rifles with torches appeared and aimed them at the three survivors.

A duffel bag was then thrown to them.

"Put your weapons in there now." said the russian as the light covered his face.

Arthur begrudgingly put his pistol, dagger and hammer into the bag as Clementine did the same.

"Now throw it to us. And no tricks." the russian said again.

Arthur picked up the bag by the strap and tossed it to one of the riflemen.

"Now... go that way." said the voice again as he pointed his rifle down a direction which had a light at the end of it.

Clementine recognised that voice. Then she focused her eyes past the light and saw that glasses were reflecting in the light. And the person had pale blue eyes, red eyebrows and dark blonde hair reaching his shoulders now. Clementine went bug-eyed when she recognised him.

"Arvo?" she said in shock.

"How do you know my-... Clementine?" Arvo said.

"Wait. Clementine, you know this prick?" Arthur asked.

"...I shot you. I killed you. Chert voz'mi (Dammit) how did you survive?" Arvo questioned.

"Guess you're a rotten shot, you fucking bastard. How's the leg, Arvo?" Clementine snarled.

Arthur and Ruby looked at each other.

"I guess we know all we need to know." Arthur said to Ruby.

Arvo walked forward and aimed his rifle at Clementine's face. She now got a better look at him. He looked older. Much older actually. His face was now wrinkled. When Clementine met him, he looked almost 18. And now he looked like he was in his 40s.

"I should kill you right here. After what you did to me, I would feel immense passion for your death." Arvo snarled.

"Go ahead. If you think you could me when I was only 11... what makes you think you could kill me now?" she smirked.

Arvo snarled and hit Clementine in the face with the rifle butt, causing her to fall to the ground as Arvo aimed it at her.

"You BASTARD!" Arthur yelled and lunged with Ruby at Arvo but was stopped when a Miracle aimed their rifle at them.

"...I would kill you here. But I came here for a purpose. And what you await is far worse than you can imagine." Arvo snarled.

He then grabbed the back of Clementine's jacket and pulled her up. As Clementine was raised, she saw that Arvo's leg didn't have the metal mechanism anymore but some kind of metal leg wrap. He then pushed her and aimed his rifle at her.

"Now go. Go or I will avenge my sister." Arvo hissed.

The three of them glared at Arvo and his two stooges as they walked in the direction the Miracles pointed. Clementine looked back to see that Arvo's leg wasn't limping. Whomever healed must've really smart... and really stupid.

"So Clem... what's four eyes' deal?" Arthur asked her.

"...me and a fellow survivor stole some medicine from him. He came after us with his group but we killed them and took him captive. One of them was his sister. I killed her." Clementine explained.

"Oh." Arthur ewponed.

"Why did you steal medicine from him, Clem? I thought you didn't do that kinda stuff?" Ruby questioned.

"I stole the medicine on the same day AJ was born." Clementine said.

"...nevermind." Ruby responded.

"Don't forget... one of your *friends* constantly beat my face in and tried to slaughter me while I was handcuffed like a dog." Arvo added.

"And let's also not forget that you got one of my friends drowned in a lake and tore my group in half. And my half ended up killing each other. I may have started that nightmare, Arvo. But don't even dare think that you had the worst of it." Clementine snarled at him.

Arthur and Ruby exchanged a rather scared look.

"We're here." said another one of the Miracles and they found themselves in a massive gathering.

Armoured vehicles surrounded a fire and the survivors were huddled in a group at gunpoint.

"Got you guys, too huh?" George commented.

"Least we're not dead." Arthur responded

"Yet." Arvo added and pushed Clementine into the huddle.

The two of them shared a violent glare.

"Uh... turns out Clementine and the four eyes have a history." Arthur elaborated to the others.

Then Clementine noticed something.

"Where's AJ?" she quietly asked.

"I found him and hid in a bush. I told him to see if he could help us before I got caught." Violet quietly said.

"Well done Arvo. You got us... most of the prize. Well done. Guess even former disableds can do a better job than most perfect specimens." said a muscular hispanic man.

"Thank you Ricardo. But I have a request." Arvo said.

"Really? Explain." Ricardo asked.

The Russian then stomped over to Clementine.

"I want this one dead." he said as he pointed at her forehead.

"How so?" Ricardo asked.

"She killed my sister six years ago and killed my group." Arvo elaborated.

"Wait... how old are you kid?" asked a random Miracle.

"17." Clem smirked.

"Wait hold on... this guy got his ass handed to him by an 11 year old girl?!" announced a Miracle and some of them began laughing, causing Arvo's eye to twitch.

"Don't forget he also shot me and it didn't do shit." Clem added with crossed arms.

Then almost three quarters of the Miracles and some of the group were actually laughing like hell now.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Arvo yelled at them.

They all kept laughing until Ricardo snapped his fingers and all of them silenced themselves.

"Arvo... you have been a good member and I have to admit, something like this would give you the right to end them...

Arvo evilly smiled.

"...but this is not my decision to make."

Arvo's smile vanished.

"You will have to take it up with Cletus when he arrives. He'll be here any minute now." Ricardo said and began walking away.

"But... can't-"

"Arvo!" Ricardo turned around, raised his hand and slightly raised his voice with it.

"I understand. But like I said. Not. My. Decision." Ricardo stated, causing Arvo to look disappointed.

Ricardo then walked over to a van and grabbed a radio inside it and spoke into it.

"We have them. Well... almost all of them. One of them's not here. He's a kid. He won't be a problem. Yes. I will be sure of it. See you soon." Ricardo said and left the radio.

George decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Who are you people? Whose this Cletus guy of yours and what do you want with us?" George demanded.

"They call themselves the Miracles. But that's all we got." Arthur said to George.

"And Cletus... is our leader. He founded this whole thing. And what we do... actually... I'll let him explain it. Oh man Cletus just loves to talk." Ricardo said while exasperating the last word.

Then a low roar was heard and a vehicle arrived. A black swat van with skulls on the radiator. Then the door opened and a man was walking towards them. His silhouette gave off the shape of a tall man with long hair, a trenchcoat and hat and his left hand looked like it was holding a large sickle. The sickle then began scraping on the side of a vehicle. The metal scraping was ear killing and some of the survivors almost grabbed their ears. Then the flames showed who this man was. An old man with greying blonde hair, with a _very_ wrinkled long face with dark brown eyes and very bushy eyebrows. He had a scar on his left eye. He had a black hat and his trench coat was dark with portions of leather. He had a dark red jumper below his coat and he had a black leather glove with claws at the end of the fingers. And his left hand wasn't holding a sickle. It was a large prosthetic hook.

"Hello, kiddies. Cletus Church. At your disservice." Cletus said in an old man voice with a strong southern accent.

Arvo then walked over to him.

"What is it, Arvo?" Cletus asked in a dull voice.

"I want to kill one of them." Arvo requested.

"Urgh. Why should I let ya?" Cletus asked.

Arvo pointed at Clementine.

"Her. She killed my sister and group. I want them avenged." Arvo requested.

"Alright, little russki. I'll think about it but... let me see them. Oh, and ladies. Do anything stupid and these guys are gonna do a lotta violent shit. Okay? Good. Now... let's get inspecting." Cletus then walked over to Clementine and looked at her.

"Hmm."

He then grabbed her head and moved it to the side.

Clem swore she would kill this guy when this was over.

"Open your mouth. Say Ah please?" Cletus asked.

Clementine obliged and opened her mouth to show her teeth and tongue. She breathed and Cletus smelled her breath.

He let go of her head and Cletus looked at Arvo and held his hands out.

"Can't kill her. She's too good. But... I'll let ya choose who to trade her to. Okay?" Cletus said to Arvo.

"Urgh. Fine. As long as she suffers." Arvo growled.

Cletus left Clem and looked at Violet.

"Hmm. Looks a little old but... good enough. Say ah." Cletus demanded and Violet did that.

Violet felt like a horse as Cletus moved on to Louis.

"He's a looker. Hmm. Open your mouth. Now please. Now." Cletus said in a mockingly polite tone and Louis did exactly that. Cletus looked inside Louis's mouth to find his tongue was gone.

"Urgh god! His tongue's gone! He's useless!" Cletus announced while covering his mouth with his intact hand as the Miracles muttered stuff. Most of it likely bad.

"Urgh. Fucking letdown." Cletus growled as he grabbed Louis's head and used his hook to slice Louis's jugular open.

"NO!" Violet yelled.

"LOUIS!" Clementine yelled.

"NO NO!" Aasim yelled.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Willy yelled.

Their yells were useless as Louis fell to his knees grabbing his bleeding throat. His eyes were in horror as Cletus looked down on him with a different thought.

"Urgh, he's bleeding on my shoes." Cletus groaned as he put his boot to Louis's face and kicked him back, leaving Louis to bleed out looking face up at the sky. His coughs made it worse.

"LOUIS! HOLD ON, BUDDY I'M-" Ruby yelled but then felt a hand on the back of her collar as Cletus was pulling her back.

"Ah ah no no n-no no n-no no. He's useless. Can't have useless people in my group or wallet. What was I gonna do with him? People prefer talking. And an intact mouth. And pretty girls. So tell me what you can do or I'm gonna let ya bleed out all over his corpse." Cletus acted like this wasn't even a big deal at all. It was sickening.

Ruby looked at Louis in sadness and as he looked at her crying face... he gave his last breath.

"Come on." Cletus said before smacking her. "Talk about anything you can do please? Now."

Ruby had gone through many things before but this? This was just evil. And with every once of her body... she answered the Miracle's leader.

"I'm... the group's... medical expert." Ruby said through tears.

"Thank you. Now, I'm not gonna kill you. So let's get on with it." Cletus said and walked over to Arthur.

"Well, you're a looker but... can ya talk?" Cletus asked Arthur.

"...at least let them put him down, prick." Arthur growled at Cletus.

"...waste a blade or a bullet on that burnout? Like hell I will. Let him turn. Better than wasting any of my shit on him. And can you get him outta here? I feel like he's gonna get up and waste a bullet. Move it now." Cletus told some Miracles and they ran over and picked up Louis's body and threw it into some random bushes.

"Thank you. You're good enough." Cletus told the Miracles before talking to Arthur and then moving on.

He looked at the big guy in George.

"Okay, I can definitely think a big use for you, big fuck." Cletus said.

He then noticed that Ruby was being comforted by Aasim and then it came to him.

"Aw fuck. I hate romance." Cletus eyer-rolled and looked to see Omar and Willy.

"You better be useful, kids. Cuz A: you look like the wrong mouth to feed and you look like a fucking horror kid." Cletus pointed to Omar and then Willy.

"I'm... I'm a cook." Omar explained.

"Fat kid's the cook. What a shocker. Pft. He'll do. Now what do you have, creepy? An annoying voice?" Cletus asked Willy.

"Fuck you, douchebag." Wily defied as the others were not glad that happened.

"Hmm. Potty mouth's one thing but...."

Cletus then reached into his coat and pulled out a revolver. He then flicked it around until he was now holding it by the barrel and then slammed the grip right into Willy's head, sending him onto the ground in pain as he fell on all fours with his left temple bleeding from the impact.

"Willy!" Clementine yelled.

"Stay back please. Unless you're gonna speak for him, I don't think you can do that as a zombie so be quiet. Now answer the question, little turd, and I won't kill ya. Now answer my question." Cletus insisted.

Willy struggled to stay up but got himself to stand up and looked at the others. Their faces told him everything. He looked up at Cletus's dark face.

"I make fucking bombs." Willy revealed.

"Oh. That is actually a pretty useful skill. Ricardo, keep an eye on him. I think his skills... are the only things keeping him alive right now." Cletus smiled.

"What do you want with us, you old fuck?!" Arthur demanded as several Miracles raised their guns to him.

"Oh, Ricardo wanted me to say that didn't he? Thanks, Ricardo. You know I love to talk." Cletus said with an actually socially friendly tone to Ricardo.

"Let's just do this so we can go home. I think Arvo's about to explode." Ricardo whispered that last sentence.

"Yeah that'd be an issue. Okay let me explain. You guys... are currency. You... are basically my money. Let me point this out to you. I was a hitman before... this started. And in that pre-this, I killed people for whatever people wanted just so I could get rich. True I got caught and sent to death row but at least I knew what I was doing. Money... ran the world. And these days... it be useless. The world runs on wanting stuff and giving the other something so they can get it. I mean, you kill a zombie and you live. You kill a person and you live. You give them what they want like your possessions, your servitude, your ass... and you live. This world runs on giving people what they want. People want miracles. And we grant them. The only thing they need to do is give us what we want. A bottle of water, done. A bag of bullets. Done. Quick question, did you grab their supplies?" Cletus asked Ricardo.

"We grabbed their horse cart. Killed the horses and we're currently dragging it back just right now. Couldn't grab the car though. Someone took it." Ricardo explained, causing Clementine and Arthur to exchange a look.

"Oh well. Least we got something. So let me get to the point. We're going to give you guys to whoever we want to get stuff we want. We going to give you to a buncha people who will either kill, rape, eat, torture, mutilate, prank, raise, brainwash, turn etc etc in return for giving us stuff like guns, meds, vehicles and fucking chocolate. We don't give a damn who we give ya to and we don't give a fuck what they do to you. Just as long as they give something brilliant! I do have a question though... which one of you fucks killed Lilly?" Cletus asked.

**_(BLAM!)_ **

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Cletus yelled in shock as the Miracles pulled out their guns and readied for an attack.

"I killed Lilly." said a voice.

The Miracles all turned and moved to show Cletus that AJ was standing with his gun raised right at the head Miracle.

"AJ, what are you DOING?!" Clementine questioned.

"I'm trying to save you, Clem! Trust me!" AJ yelled.

Cletus turned to see a short kid with an afro and a small scar on his cheek with a small revolver aimed right at him by AJ.

"Wait wait wait waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait. You... killed Lilly? You... fucking shot Lilly with an entire clip? You killed _that_ Lilly?" Cletus pointed to a head on one of his trucks' spikes and the survivors saw the head of Lilly stuck on it.

"Yeah I killed her. And I'll kill you too if you don't let us go, you big creep." AJ threatened as he walked forward to Cletus.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU FUCKING KID! YOU ARE FUCKING AMAZING YA KNOW THAT?! I mean... I knew Lilly was gonna die like a bitch but... shot by a kid? I expected her to get beaten to death with a feather duster by a blind old fuck. But shot by a kid. I'm sorry to disappoint ya kid but... name a single person alive who got a fatal papercut from a fucking fiver? Anyone know anyone like that? No? That's because it's impossible for a little fiver like you to hurt the guy who's holding the cheque. So... I suggest you put the gun down and I won't do what I'm going to do. You have 3 seconds." Cletus bragged.

"AJ, run." Clementine told the young boy.

"1."

"When you hit 3, I will kill you." AJ stated.

"2. You better be ready, AJ." Cletus smiled.

The tension was big.

Then Clementine saw Ricardo behind AJ.

"AJ!"

"3!"

**_(BANG!)_ **

AJ didn't fire the gun at Cletus as it was pulled into the air by Ricardo. AJ was now dangling from the former boxer holding onto his gun.

"Come down from that, child. I said come down. _(Sigh)_ Off." Ricardo then grabbed AJ's hands and wrenched them from the gun's grip, causing the seven year-old to fall to the ground. Ricardo then put the revolver in his pocket

"Come here AJ." Clementine said but as AJ was walking to her, Cletus put his foot in front of the kid.

"Oh no no no no no, he needs to learn his lesson. Insubordinate little shits aren't supposed to be insubordinate little shits. It's time he learned to grow up. Force him on the ground." Cletus commanded and Ricardo and a Miracle member pushed AJ until he was face down on the ground and their arms were keeping him there.

"What are you going to do to him?! Tell me now!" Clementine yelled.

"I'm going to teach him that his fingers should not be touching guns. So to make sure he knows, I'm going to take his fingernails off right now." Cletus explained as he raised his hook.

"WHAT?! NO!" Clementine yelled.

"CLEMENTINE!" AJ yelled as Ricardo grabbed AJ's right hand and forced it down and open on the ground.

Cletus then keeled and raised his hook.

"Ah I love this world." Cletus smiled.

"NO LET HIM GO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Clementine started to run and when Arthur noticed Arvo raising his rifle, he grabbed Clem and held her in a bear hug.

"Clem, he'll kill you!" Arthur told her.

"AJ! AJ!!!" Clementine yelled as Cletus grabbed AJ's index finger.

AJ was currently struggling but it did shit as Cletus was insanely strong. He could only get scared and struggle as Cletus put his large hook right below AJ's nail... and the whole thing from the boy's finger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" AJ screamed from the biggest agony in his life.

"AJ!" Clementine yelled.

"Clementine!" Arthur was struggling as Clementine tried to fight Arthur's grip.

Cletus just looked at the nail currently stuck to his hook, shrugged and just flicked it away.

"See. Was that so hard, AJ?" Cletus asked the crying boy. "Now... onto number 2."

"NO! STOP IT! AJ!" Clementine yelled.

"CLEMENTIIIINE!" AJ screamed.

Clementine was now tearing and then Arthur pulled her back and then she was now blocked by him.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled as she banged on Arthur's chest.

"Clementine." Arthur said in a sad tone.

"OUT OF MY WAY! AJ!" she yelled.

AJ screamed again as another one of his nails was removed. Everyone was looking in different versions. The Miracles had either emotionless looks or ones of sadistic excitement. The others had looks of sorrow and defeat.

"AJ! NO! OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!" Clementine yelled as she tried to fight past Arthur but he didn't even budge.

"Clementine." Arthur said in a comforting tone.

Another scream from AJ.

"OUTTA MY FUCKING WAAAY!!!" Clementine yelled until Arthur grabbed her head with both his hands. He was now staring into her flooded eyes.

"Clementine. I'm sorry." he said.

Clementine stopped as Arthur let her go and moved to let her see. She was now standing still as AJ cried his eyes out.

"AJ..." Clementine then looked down and then started humming.

This was the melody that made AJ stop.

He then heard it and looked to see Clem crying.

They both were pouring water from their eyes as Cletus pulled AJ's pinky nail from his finger.

"Done." he said with a smile. He then stood up and brushed his coat.

"Now... throw em in the trucks. We're heading home. And Ricardo. Get excited. You're gonna learn how to make bombs soon." Cletus said to Ricardo.

"Can't wait to learn." he said.

AJ was now on the ground crying and then Clementine ran to him and picked him up in a hug. AJ's hand was now bleeding a fountain and was being held tightly by the little boy. Clementine held the young boy and caressed his head. Arthur put his hand on her shoulder in comfort and Violet did the same. The others were then pushed into trucks and then a voice was heard.

"Get in now." Arvo demanded with his gun raised at them.

Arthur and Violet stared lasers at Arvo while Clem cryingly cared for AJ. She then got up with AJ crying in her arms and walked past Arvo with Arthur and Violet following her. They entered a truck with the others as it was slammed shut.

**Yello, my friends. Consider this my Valentine's gift for you all. And while this may have had a couple of similarities with Negan's arrival, you can't argue that it's** _extremely_ **different. So, I can't wait for the next chapter. Can you? Also, I personally designed Cletus myself. the reason I didn't do the others is because I'm a very realistic artist. Adios!**


End file.
